gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frogger
Performance table The table (or its contents) is broken. Someone who has experience with this wikis templates and tables should fix it. GMRE (talk) 19:19, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :The table wasn't filled yet so that's why it appears as 'broken'. 19:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lifeguard Frogger Colour Visted back to see the Frogger page, why has someone changed the "Lifeguard Frogger" color description to yellow...again? It's Lime Green, not yellow, look at the color tables for it. & as for it's purpose in the game, people still argue that it's affiliated with the Lifeguard. The pilots are regular NPCs, not Lifeguard NPCs. Logic would say it would have either those personel or some type of Livery designating it for the job. Unless R* has specifically mentioned it's just a lazy attempt at making a Lifeguard helicopter, for all we know it's just a unique version that one of developers threw in just for fun. & to note, it gained the "Lifeguard" term within a few weeks of the game's original release, on a forum before anything about it was known. Foreverpast (talk) 01:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) A belated response to this as I re-edit the page to remove your Lime Green nonsense once again. Proving the Lifeguard Frogger is Yellow, not lime green Conclusion: The helicopter is yellow. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:48, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for this, but the game also backs up your point. This specific helicopter uses base color value 91, which is named "Metallic Yellow Bird" in-game. I probably named the image Limegreen based on what the page had listed it without paying attention to any of this. And at the time I got this helicopter, NPCs with red shirts with yellow logos (which appeared to be Lifeguard logos) got out of the helicopter, so I'm still unsure about the whole "civilian NPC" business. Will do some more research into scenarios data. Monk Talk 16:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Just located Frogger in vehiclemodelsets.meta, LIFEGUARD_HELI FROGGER Either Either Either Either Either Either Either Either Either Either ::So the main body color is indeed Metallic Yellow Bird. However, the game lists it as "Lifeguard Heli", so Rockstar WERE intending for this to represent Lifeguards. This is enough to call the helicopter a lifeguard "spawn". ::To compare with other actual lifeguard vehicles, LIFEGUARD_JETSKI seashark2 LIFEGUARD_QUAD BLAZER2 ::As seen, these vehicles are indeed called Lifeguard as this scenario lists. ::Conclusion: Safe to call Lifeguard, colored Yellow. Monk Talk 16:42, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks Monk... I was just going to do a simple revert since it only really seemed to be one user who was insisting on the "Lime Green and not really a lifeguard vehicle" nonsense but when I checked the edit history and you seemed to back him up... well I thought it was time to settle it. Well done on the vehiclemodelsets.meta discoveries. I was also pretty certain the occupants were uniformed lifeguards but had not captured one since my PS4 days (pre-PC release) and didn't have saved copies of my PS4 screenshot library, only 6-7GB of PC screens to wade through. I remember taking a screenshot of a landed one (may have been damaged) next to a lime-green PV and a Lifeguard Granger to show that while it wasn't "bright yellow" as used in the Granger, it clearly wasn't green, no matter which way the light was shining. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:47, March 3, 2017 (UTC)